


雨天续续续续续续续续续续

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 虽然迫切想换标题，然并卵。





	雨天续续续续续续续续续续

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然迫切想换标题，然并卵。

白袍教官双手空空地出现在训练场，对于人生头一次上实战课的马斯亚夫小菜鸟们来说未免有点失望。他们在古老的半圆形剧场遗迹里围坐着，就像过于密集的音符，交头接耳，叽叽喳喳，令人想起一大群还没换掉绒毛的灰山雀。阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德虽然早早地到场占据了前排的好位置，依然忍不住站起来，双手压在同年纪的马利克·阿塞夫的肩上，垫脚跳来跳去，试图搞清楚教官是不是在衣袍下偷偷藏了头狮子。  
惩戒鞭的破空音给混乱的场面画上了终止符，就连阿泰尔也赶紧缩回朋友身边，坐得端正。即使到目前为止，拥有新手训练资格的小家伙们还没有真正体会过鞭挞在身上的痛楚，但是这并不妨碍他们潜意识中树立起对持有教条者的尊重和敬畏。  
“安静，鸟崽子们。”  
教官的食指贴着嘴唇，作了个“嘘”的口型。  
“今天是你们刺客生涯中的第一节课。我知道你们迫不及待地想要学会各种技能，没有城墙能够停滞你们的脚步，没有盔甲能够阻挡你们的进攻，没有军队能够妨碍你们获得荣光，但这些统统属于未来，而绝不是在今天——”  
男人用鞭子指了指正拾起脚边树枝的阿泰尔，示意男孩把东西放下，再朗声宣布：“我们会从基础开始。所谓基础就是乖乖坐着听我讲课，没有训练场，没有格斗，没有，全部没有。但是！”早已摸清了小孩子的脾气，教官在小菜鸟们发出抱怨之前，故意重音恐吓道，“如果被发现有谁走神或者逃课的，我会视心情来决定他会不会失去进入训练场、成为刺客的资格。”  
阿泰尔听到身边的黑发男孩咽了口口水，于是他也赶紧收拾了下表情，眼睛睁得大大的，仿佛这样能够表现出自己的认真劲。  
对半大的小毛孩只要稍微吓唬一下便能收到良好的效果，这是屡试不爽的真理，白袍教官露出得意的微笑，于是抛出了第一课的第一个问题，“你们是为了成为一名合格的刺客而坐在这里，不过究竟什么是‘刺客’？有人能告诉我吗？”  
平均年龄不到十岁的山区小孩们的理解太有限，这个问题未免也太过抽象了，所以教官收获了一箩筐稀奇古怪的答案，诸如“全家都是刺客，我也是刺客”“刺客就是翻墙不走正门悄悄干掉坏蛋”“刺客就是马斯亚夫最强的人”等等等等。  
白袍男人似乎对每一种答案都挺满意，不做否定变相鼓励了新手们的积极性，后来被要求作答的少年们绞尽脑汁编出一些跟其他人不同的答案。所以当马利克·阿塞夫被教官提问的时候，立刻流利地答道：“我的父亲是一名刺客大师，真正的刺客就是像他那样勇敢无畏的人。”  
“刺客大师”的字眼落进河流中，激起不小的浪花。对于还没见过世面的小崽子们大概也能理解拥有这个头衔的人是刺客中的刺客，优秀中的优秀，看向黑发少年的眼神带上了几分敬意。马利克自己也不由地挺胸，脸颊泛起一片潮红，以至于他完全没有看到身边朋友用力下撇的嘴角。  
“喂，你，就是你。”  
被鞭子指到的时候，阿泰尔只是抬了抬眼皮，一脸故作的冷漠试图让自己看上去与众不同。  
“刺客，刺客就是与我们的敌人相对的人。”  
教官停下了踱步，他被少年那奇妙的回答吸引住了。“你的意思是敌人的敌人就是我们的兄弟吗？你给出的说法很狡猾，我认为这可不算是正式的回答。比如山下的农夫，因为年复一年的耕种而驼背，他也是刺客么？比如朔月时来交换物品的商队，那些商人和仆从，他们也是刺客吗？”  
阿泰尔出人意料地跳起来反驳：“他们也许还不是刺客，我现在也不是刺客，以后也许就会变成刺客中的一员。”  
教官微微笑了，他忽然生出种预感，这一届的新手菜鸟中也许有那么一些鸡崽子会有点出息，虽然同僚们批评过他的预感从来不准。不过当下比起感叹更为重要的是树立教官的权威，于是男人对空甩了个响鞭，严厉地说：“我现在可以举出一千零一个例子反驳你，不过……”  
卖关子的长音，就像低垂的枝头结出的艳红果子，诱惑着少年们安静下来，露出些微期待又好奇的表情。  
“不过我没有义务让你们轻松地获得答案，你们要穷尽一生去发现它，去理解它，去捕捉它。”  
马利克小心翼翼地举手提问：“可是我们怎么知道‘那就是答案’呢？我们并没有一个正确的标准可以去对比，也许你应该告诉我们？”  
“标准不是唯一的，我如果告诉你们，那就是‘我的’标准，不是属于‘你们的’，但无论是谁都绝对都不允许越过刺客的三条原则基线，不可以滥杀无辜，不可以背叛组织，不可以危害兄弟。好了，我知道你们简单的脑瓜子还不能理解大人的哲学，不过你们将会在我的课堂上，在未来的训练场上弄清楚这一切。”  
被年长的刺客长长地教训一通之后，大部分人都懵懵懂懂，只能乖乖闭嘴或者盲目地点头。唯独阿泰尔用胳膊肘捣了捣同伴，低声问道：“马利克，你听明白了吗？”  
黑发少年轻轻摇头，“我觉得他说的东西就像谜语，仔细想想似乎什么都没有回答。”他思考了一下，“也许大人们就是这样说话的吧。”  
“你爸爸和妈妈平时是像他这样？用绕圈子的方式交谈？”  
马利克老老实实地说：“当然不。”  
褐发少年耸了耸肩，“那他就是大骗子。”  
马利克毕竟不像朋友那么口无遮拦，他急忙扯了下对方的衣服下摆，警告道：“你怎么能质疑老师！”  
“哈，你不也觉得他讲得不对吗！”  
两人争吵的嗓门不自觉地提高，白袍男人忍无可忍，用鞭子柄在两个菜鸟的头顶上各砸了两下。两人疼得哇哇大叫的时候，教官把鞭子挂回腰上，一手拎起一人的衣领，如同提两只鹌鹑一样轻松，往教学场地中央一丢。刚开课就能见到热闹场面，其他围坐的菜鸟们顿时来了精神，乐开了花。  
“你们叫什么？”男人厉声问道。  
黑发少年在权威的面前退缩了，小声回答：“马利克，马利克·阿塞夫。”  
“你呢？”男人转向阿泰尔，却没料到褐发少年只是拉着嘴角“哼”了一声。马利克试图替朋友回答，被教官摆手制止了。再追问了两次，得到的是同样的结果。  
“看起来第一课的内容需要做一点小小的调整了。”  
故意把手指关节捏得啪啪作响，教官露出了大坏蛋般的标准微笑。

※

法希姆·阿塞夫跨进马斯亚夫寨门的时候，今年的第一声春雷在东面的天空深处隆隆响起，像什么人在云上扯着响亮的呼噜。等到他向鹰巢顶端的阿尔穆林汇报过任务的结果、下山回家的时候，乌墨般的云朵再也兜不住沉甸甸的水滴们，春雨落下，亲吻在刺客大师的鼻尖，胡渣，以及旅行用的包袱上。于是他拉起兜帽，快步向背山的方向跑去。  
他把湿透了的斗篷和鞋子挂在家门外，在亲吻过妻子的脸颊后，把武器全部摘下来放在一旁，再一把抱起还在地板上学爬学走的小儿子，逗弄他开心。卡达尔目前能说的单词还很有限，更多的时候会以有力且响亮的喊声表达自己的感想。法希姆从前厅到卧室，从耳室到柴房，始终没有发现长子的踪影。  
“马利克不在家吗？他跑去哪里了？”  
妻子的声音从厨房间里混合着柴火的蓝烟传了出来，“今天是他去参加新手训练的第一天，早上奥马尔的儿子跟他一道出的门。”  
频繁的外出任务，让法希姆几乎忘记自己的长子已经到了集体学习的年纪。身为父亲的天性，他隐隐奢望过如果能有片刻的和平休憩，他可以对马利克进行一些指导，他们可以用整个上午的时间在巴伊拉的山脊自由奔跑，在树荫里躲避日头的灼烧，在月色下和火堆前吟唱代代口授的传说。不过男人没有把这些心思表现出来，在马斯亚夫亲情总是被要求放置在次要地位的东西。他只是轻轻地“嗯”了一下，目光转向了外面，雨水已然在前门挂起了一幅朦胧的帘子，随着山风轻轻摇摆。刺客大师看了看天色，回忆起曾经年轻时候训练的日子，像是自言自语地说：“他们应该早就下课了吧？”  
“谁知道呢，他们每天都在混在一起打闹，精力旺盛得就像风滚草一样，整个马斯亚夫的天花板上都有他们的脚丫子印。开始集中训练也许能让村子里安静上几天。”  
“可是外面这么大的雨，他能去……”  
刺客大师的妻子唠叨着去忙碌了，似乎没有把法希姆的话听进去，留下男人跟什么都还不明白的小儿子对视了几个心跳的时间，前者挤出一丝苦笑，“所以你哥哥究竟去哪儿了？”  
虽然这样嘀咕，但是法希姆并不担心长子会出什么事情。马斯亚夫就是坐落在奥龙特斯河谷和卜加平原之间的一条小村庄，就算是被下雨阻在回家的路上，无论是谁家的孩子都会得到很好的照顾。于是他把幼子举高高，卡达尔便坐在了父亲的左肩，再搂住脖子。刺客大师捡了几件工具，再把武器带拎起来，走进了后院的小仓库。

※

年轻的马利克·阿塞夫踮着脚，摇摇晃晃，雨水扑打在脸上干扰了视线。也许是出于心虚，他迟迟没有开口说话，青石垒成的墙头之下传来不耐烦的抱怨声音：“你还要看到什么时候？到底进不进去？”  
“别急，我再确认一下妈妈是不是已经离开了，如果她还在厨房里就能看见院子……”  
阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德蜷缩在泥墙下，从墙头伸出的狗尾巴草稀稀拉拉几根，并不能为他提供有效的庇护。褐发的少年不喜欢湿嗒嗒黏糊糊的感觉，衣服简直就像是从身体表面多长出的第二层皮肤，令人烦躁。马利克提出到自己家避雨并且把衣服晾干的方案，阿泰尔原本想拒绝，自从一年前阿尔穆林在鹰堡里给他安排了小房间之后，他便很少去村人家中做客，此时此刻他也是一门心思只想返回漆黑城堡的羽翼遮蔽，无奈乘风而来的雨势太大，在山路上形成了小型溪流，在滑倒两次之后被马利克拖到了他家的后门。  
学大人把胳膊环抱在胸前，阿泰尔盯着雨中的马斯亚夫，高低的围墙，错落的庭院，长短的遮阳篷，组成了跟灰蒙蒙的山景完全不同的鲜艳色调，唯独高耸的鹰堡像是从山崖的断口处生长出来的翁法罗斯，只有它才是这块贫瘠之地原生的部分，是战士，是神谕者，是无法动摇的世界的基石。心浮气躁的感觉突然翻涌上来，阿泰尔垂下双手，略带生气地喊“我要回去了”，可惜马利克的注意力都在后院的动静上，根本没有意识到同伴的别扭情绪，几乎是在同一时间阿塞夫家的长子欢呼了一声，拽着阿泰尔的胳膊从柴门的豁口钻进院子，撒腿奔向角落的简陋仓库。  
仓库里没有照明灯火，缺乏人类活动后的温暖感，大约挺长时间没有被人使用过了。马利克抹掉脸上的雨水，开始像真正的主人一样，得意地朝朋友张开双臂，“好了，阿泰尔，欢迎你来到阿塞夫家的秘密基地。”  
“秘密基地”这个新鲜的称呼无意中粘住了阿泰尔的脚板。他在仓库门口伸长脖子打量内里，因为光线昏暗而瞪大了眼睛，那模样活像一只站在明暗交界线上的猫。虽然嘴巴上念着“秘密基地是什么吹牛的玩意”，不过完全不需要朋友的进一步介绍，少年立刻就明白了。  
他面对的是整整一屋子的武器，如果主人愿意的话，足足可以武装起一支小分队。其中数量尤为引人注目的是各式各样的长剑和匕首，它们被斜插在木架上，极为巧合地跟悬挂在其上的弓弩们组成了鸟类羽翼的模样，沿着左右两侧的墙壁张开，向来者伸出了巨大而冰冷的拥抱。  
褐发少年一时间只会张大嘴巴发出无意义的单音节。假装是仓库主人的马利克满足于朋友脸上显露出的羡慕和惊叹，仿佛这些熠熠生辉的藏品都是出自他手。  
“全部都是你家的么？”  
阿泰尔伸手想要摸一摸距离自己最近的小皮盾上的狮子花纹，被马利克出声制止了。  
“全部都是……属于我父亲的收藏。”虽然阿塞夫家长子也十分想要抓起一把武器在朋友面前逞威风，但是他打心底还是一名敬畏自己父亲的听话少年，法希姆叮嘱过马利克，他不在家的时候不准进入武器仓库，更不允许擅自使用。黑发少年舔舔嘴角，昂首挺胸，拔高嗓音掩盖越轨行为带来的心虚感，“我们阿塞夫家族，剑术大师的后裔，当然有很多很多的剑，有些是祖传的宝贝，有些是打败敌人之后的战利品，有些是我父亲……”  
因为没有怎么听进去朋友的炫耀介绍，背对大门的阿泰尔并没有发现室内气氛发生了微妙变化，直到马利克·阿塞夫结结巴巴地喊了一声“爸爸”。  
法希姆·阿塞夫扛着自己的小儿子出现在门口。卡达尔趴在肩膀上不安分地扭来扭去，正在玩父亲来不及修剪的头发。年长的男人看了看阿泰尔，又望了望大儿子，眉梢挑了起来，成年人自有成年人的威严，两名少年立刻不敢吭声也不敢动作。  
“马利克。”  
“爸爸，呃，我们……”  
“你妈妈说你们今天已经开始新手刺客的训练了？是第一天么？”  
少年们交换了一下眼神，揣测着成年人的意图，拼命地点头。  
法希姆故意哼了两声，就为了吓唬吓唬他们。“那么从今天开始，作为阿塞夫家的长子，你可以算是成年了，以后可以自由地进出这里，帮我打下手。”然后快速挂上一副更为严厉的表情，“不过没有经过我的许可，你依然不准使用武器。你们还只是菜鸟而已，先要学会……”  
刺客大师注意到两人从头到脚都湿透了，于是把原本说教的话语咽了回去。卡达尔被轻轻放在椅子上，男人转身出门，过了片刻提着两条干燥的旧毯子，一人一条盖在少年们的脑袋上。  
“先得学会怎么把自己的羽毛弄干的同时还不要被妈妈发现。”  
阿泰尔噗次笑了出来，“这也是刺客的必修技能吗？”  
法希姆笑而不语地蹲下，在两人不断滴水的头发上胡乱搓揉了几把，再竖起食指做了个安静的手势，倚靠在父亲身边的卡达尔虽然不明所以，有样学样地也举起小手掌贴在嘴边，口齿不清地对两个从年纪上来看都是自己兄长的人发出了“呼次呼次”的声音。  
把头发擦干之后，两名少年就把自己脱得像白煮蛋那么干净，跳进毯子里取暖，而法希姆也用打火石点燃了火盆，让他们有机会把衣服烤干，同时他也开始检修和保养武器。年长者和年幼者的聊天有一搭没一搭，很容易就被扯到了新手课的话题上。  
“跟我讲讲你们从教官那里学会了什么。”  
半晌没有得到回答的法希姆·阿塞夫从工具案桌后抬起头，发现马利克心虚地移开了视线，阿泰尔好像在关注墙角的灰尘。幼稚的反应完全在法希姆的意料之中，论谁没有经历过这种尴尬的年纪呢？不过身为父亲的使命感让他板起脸叫了大儿子的名字：“马利克！说话！”  
黑发少年赶紧抬头，但是回答的声音细如蚊蝇，“其实，今天的课上，我们……”  
他老老实实地把在课堂上发生的事情完整复述了一遍。连阿泰尔也低下了脑袋，盯着露出毯子的脚丫子，脑子里一片空白。  
听完了全部经过之后，法希姆没有立刻显露出生气或者责怪的神情，他也没有对少年们的辩驳提出批评和建议，似乎对此毫不关心，反而是问了另外一个问题：“所以，你们得到的惩罚是什么？”  
这次换了阿泰尔开口：“教官让我们把对方扛起来，轮流扛在肩上，就像骑马打仗那种姿势……直到下课……”褐发少年讲得飞快，脸颊不知觉地微微发红，像是要靠速度摆脱掉丢脸的感觉，“他说，作为一个人必须要为自己的言行负责，刺客是许多人构成的整体，我们不仅要为自己说过的话、犯下的事付出代价，还要有责任于自己的兄弟。”  
虽然阿泰尔背诵得很流利，法希姆知道现在眼前的两名小家伙——哦，是三名，还得算上可爱无辜的卡达尔——并不清楚那番话的含义。但是那又有什么关系呢？男人无意识地用拇指指腹擦过许久没有修剪过的胡子。时间和神明会让年轻人们明白一切，他们迟早会明白责任不仅仅是一个人的重量那么容易的事，不过现在用这种简单粗暴的方法让他们记忆深刻一些应该也不算坏事吧。于是他决定再加强一下少年们的认知，哪怕撒一点小小的谎。  
“教官说得没错。我们当年也做过同样的事情，两人一组。所以你们不要认为是自己受了惩罚，被批评和被鞭挞都是成为刺客的必要课程。等到你们中间有人受伤或者发生更大不幸、必须要由你去扛起他们的时候，你们就会意识到人的生命是很沉重的一件东西，你们有必要从现在就开始适应……”  
法希姆讲完这番话的时候，他忽然意识到阿泰尔目不转睛地盯着自己，仿佛离开水的鱼，嘴唇翕合了几下，拼命地想要说出点什么，可惜鱼是没有声带的生物。几乎是在同时，法希姆·阿塞夫万分后悔自己在不经意间说出的每一个字。但是就在男人想出安慰话语之前，不了解究竟发生了什么的马利克撑着地板跳了起来，他笨手笨脚地把毯子在腰上围了两圈，导致自己不得不双脚跳到父亲跟前。  
“爸爸，我觉得我肯定能扛得起比自己重得多的东西！”  
黑发少年的双眸在炉火的映衬下闪闪发光，张开双臂像鸟儿一样滑动，“因为今天是我先扛起阿泰尔的！”  
像是怕父亲不相信，少年上前抱住刺客大师的腰，大喊一声之后居然真的让法希姆脚尖离开了地面，卡达尔眼睛瞪得圆溜溜，发出“哦哦哦”的声音作为对兄长的鼓劲，直到刺客大师哭笑不得地拍了大儿子的肩膀、勒令其放开。  
“看起来阿塞夫家的长子的确有资格参加刺客新手训练了。”  
法希姆郑重其事地按在马利克的头顶，如同祭司祝福出征的骑士。  
“也许有一天我们可以出任务……”  
来自父亲和刺客大师的双重肯定，让马利克兴奋得头脑发涨，近乎飘飘然。感觉到卡达尔刚刚爬过自己脚背，男人赶紧把小儿子抱起来举高高。  
“啊，还有小卡达尔和你哥哥一起，不是吗？”

※

走进房间的时候，阿泰尔又一次湿透了。  
他是从阿塞夫家偷偷溜走的，就像马利克领着他悄悄摸进去时候一样。他没有跟任何人打招呼或者告辞，甚至不打算考虑明天见到马利克时要如何解释自己的无礼落跑。在雨中奔跑的时候，阿泰尔不止一次感到呼吸困难，仿佛他将要在雨水中溺毙一样，于是他不得不停下来喘息，向四周寻求庇护。十分讽刺的是，他发现自己竟然站在自己的家门前。  
房间里外都没有灯火，少年依赖着记忆找到了窗板的插销，勉强掀开了一条缝；外面依然下着雨，微弱的光被阻挡在厚重的雨帘后。大雨不仅阻断了阿泰尔返回鹰堡的路，反而引导他走回了他的名字、姓氏以及生命诞生的那座土灰色建筑。他实在没有办法将之称为回“家”。“家”是一个发音陌生的单词，它确确实实存在着，始终在马斯亚夫村的山坡上，正对鹰堡俯瞰的视角，可是对于现在的阿泰尔而言，它的存在意义并没有比避雨更大。  
闪电落在不远处的山巅，霎那的光明唤醒了附着在屋梁上已经沉寂多时的黑暗，它一跃而下，在地板上像蛞蝓一样蠕动到少年的脚边，让他迸发出咒骂，让他无处可逃。那是带着阴晦和潮湿气息的黑云，自少年脑海的深渊之下、竭尽十一年人生的认知所生出的怪物，时不时发出悦耳或者恶毒的呼唤，伸出柔软或者尖刺的手指，让少年陷入充满毒雾的沼泽或者沉溺于假象中的温暖。  
——我肯定能扛得起比自己重得多的东西。  
是的，阿泰尔，你当然可以。少年在心底默默地说。你比马利克·阿塞夫更早地做到了这一点，因为你比谁都清楚一名成年男人的尸体是何等的重量。  
——人的生命是很沉重的一件东西。  
摸着黑，阿泰尔把一条老旧的毯子翻找出来。他把它抱在胸前，轻轻挤压、团成一团，它是那么轻，很难想象这样软乎乎的东西可以覆盖一名成年男人的躯体。像曾经他做过无数次的那样，把毯子拢好，做出像有人睡在里面的样子。接下来，少年平躺在毯子旁边，把鼻子和前额埋进毛绒的织物里，表面的灰尘呛得他连打了几个喷嚏。  
炸裂的雷声越发的频繁起来，也越发地迫近，仿佛寰宇之中四面八方的金戈铁马已然簇拥在少年的门外和窗下。年轻的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德闭上眼睛，想象着在远山之巅，那些厚重的云层是自己的被褥，是自己的屏障，是足以保护自己不被攻破不被伤害的城堡。  
过了许久，他终于陷入了足以忘却现实的睡眠。

 

END.


End file.
